


In One Bite

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aziraphale is a stuttering baby., Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, Crowley is a hot vampire, Crowley is creepy in a good way, Gabe and Azi nicknames, Gabriel is a protective bestie, Gabriel is a woman because... vampire slayer, Gabriel is the slayer, Hastur and Ligur are gay, Human!Aziraphale, Kidnapping, Lots of plot, M/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome if you squint, Sunnydale au, Vampire!Crowley, fem!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Vampire au where Crowley kidnaps Aziraphale to get on Gabriel’s nerves. It’s more romantic than that I promise.





	1. Books and boogiemen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, get ready for some gay vamps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Gabe and Azi!

Aziraphale woke up like he did every day. He put on grey baggy jeans, a white button down, and a beige sweater over it. He looked in the mirror, his bright white hair hung in his face but with a simple brush of his fingers through it it was back to standing up straight. 

He supposed that it was because of the bleach killing the cells of his hair that allowed it to do that but the signature light hue was just a part of him now. Everyone else at Sunnydale high was average, average looking, average sounding, and it wasn’t that they couldn’t help it, they chose to be average and were ok with it. 

In reality the average was a clever disguise of the true good or evil in them.

He biked his way to school, meeting his best friend Gabe at the bike rack, she was waiting for him in a ponytail so tight she must’ve had a headache for the whole day, and an outfit that looked like it belonged on a catholic school girl, and not in a sexy way. 

When she had told him that she had been chosen as the new vampire slayer two years ago he hadn’t been surprised at all, if there was going to be someone to drive the powers of satan out of the mortal world it would be her. She was the type of girl that went to church every Sunday morning, ignored her social life for homework, and said that the teaching of the evolution theory was sinful of the school system. 

Aziraphale fully believed that she was only his friend because she could rant to him and he could smile and nod in response. 

They walked into school together ignoring jeers from students that he was a fag and she was an uptight bitch. She was already too busy debriefing him on the newest big bad in town to care. 

Now, I should explain, Sunnydale CA is the location of one of the world’s great wonders, the hell-mouth. This was where demons, vampires, and other forces of evil came to breed, feed and do bad deeds. On top of that there was a slayer, one woman sent to put an end to said demons vampires and forces of evil. She was gifted with certain abilities that most people couldn’t dream of. 

While Gabe was the Slayer, She did have the help of Aziraphale for research on the bigger demons or vampires. 

“I ran into him yesterday, he nearly beat me, the second I had the upper hand he ran. It was as if he was playing, he was having a marvelous time.” Gabe Whined. 

“Did he give you a name?” Aziraphale asked.

“Well he’s a vampire! I wasn’t exactly looking for a friendly introduction!”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “You’re not exactly giving me much to go off of!” His research was much harder when he wasn’t given a name. 

“Well” she responded “he did mention being friends with Hastur, or at least knowing him.” 

“What’d he look like?” 

“Red hair, deep red, blood red, it was shoulder length and curly.” She scowled “he even looked evil, so unsubtle.” 

“Well I’ll look into it” he promised. 

~~~~~

The rest of the day went in an average sort of way. He was picked on for his accent, (his parents had made the genius idea to move from England to America during Freshman year, ensuring that his high school experience would be even worse than he expected) when the bell rang after fifth period, he head to he library. 

He always went to the library during lunch, he packed a lunch and he would have nobody to sit with seeing as Gabe had a different lunch period, besides, now he could start some research.

The library in Sunnydale high had an inordinate amount of books about monsters and demons, although Aziraphale has his favorite, a novel highlighting histories worst vampires. He started by looking up Hastur, a vampire who treated people like food and nothing more, what pictures he found of him made him seem monstrous and disgusting. Most vampires liked playing with their victims and their fear but he just killed, he didn’t even acknowledge that they were alive. 

He flipped through what felt like hundreds of pictures of vampires devouring humans, their mouths stained with blood and their victims faces twisted in fear until he came an old fashioned painting of a vampire in black robes with maroon hair cascading across his shoulders in enormous curls. He was skinny and graceful and the painting had no graphic depictions of death and torment. He was absolutely beautiful. 

Aziraphale looked at the heading of the page next to the picture and it read one word. 

“Crowley”

~~~~~~

“Crowley?” Asked Gabe. 

“That’s all it said.” Answered Aziraphale. “Apparently he’s thousands of years old and extremely powerful.” 

Gabe scowled, she was clearly upset. She hated fighting these things for longer that a few days, they ‘weren’t worth her time’. 

“Apparently”, continued Aziraphale, “he’s been enjoying human culture for quite some time and he has some very refined tastes, I mean he’s still a killer but my god is he a classy one.” 

“Ah! No no no, stop that that’s how they lure people in Azi!” She scolded. 

“I’m only joking!” He said defensively. 

“I know I know but I won’t lose you.” She said, not daring to look in his eyes. 

He loved those moments, she was always so uptight so seeing her be human was a special treat for him. She really was a good friend she just would never let anyone know it.

“I’ll go looking in the town library tonight, see if I can find anything else on him.” Aziraphale responded, smiling nervously. 

~~~~~

That night Aziraphale went to the public library after finishing up his homework and head straight to the historical fiction area, finding a small subsection called “the supernatural”. 

He started reading in the midst of the empty aisles and bookshelves, far away from anyone else. 

It was peaceful this way, reading was the only thing that was the same in America. Nothing could change reading. Nothing. 

He began to flip through pages of “Vampires and the Undead” and “Famous Vampires Of History” but he found almost nothing, it wasn’t until he came across “Vampires: The Complex World” that he finally caught a glimpse of the scarlet haired vampire. 

He barely even had time to start reading when he heard a voice from behind him. 

“I quite enjoy that book.” Aziraphale whipped around to see a carbon copy of the man in the picture “handsome bugger isn’t he?” 

Aziraphale dropped the book and turned to run. 

Too late. 

The vampire was upon him, one hand on his mouth the other on his neck. He rolled his eyes as if tired by Aziraphale’s struggles. 

The white haired boy flailed helplessly, only managing to succeed in knocking the circular glasses off of his face. 

Bright. Yellow. Eyes. Stared back at him.


	2. Smiles and stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Vamp cast!!

Have you ever woken up tied to a chair with a bag over your head and duct tape over your mouth? Well, Aziraphale has. 

It took his brain a couple foggy moments to realize what had happened. He remembered the huge book slamming into the side of his head and his vision going black. He began to panic. 

The vampire had taken him! His heart felt like it would stop beating and his breaths became short and quick. 

“He’s awake” it was an unfamiliar voice, he involuntarily whimpered at the sound. It was a gruff sounding cockney growl. 

Then a vampire pulled the bag off his head, revealing a vampire that he recognized as Hastur along with a dark skinned mean looking vamp with his fangs out. 

Aziraphale gulped, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He might have a shit life but he knew it would get better, he didn’t want to die. 

“Hastur, ever wonder how much you could drain a person before they die?” The second vampire cooed. 

“Not particularly Ligur” Hastur Jeered, “I don’t concern myself with lower life forms” 

Ligur laughed. Aziraphale looked straight ahead, not daring to look at either of the vampires currently flanking him. 

Hastur leaned in close and sniffed the white haired captive, Aziraphale closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Stop” it was the voice from before. “Get away from him you imbeciles.” 

Crowley sauntered into the room in a tightly fitting suit with a red undershirt, his hair tied up in a high bun, leaving a few locks to fall onto his shoulders. 

“But you promised us-“ started Ligur. 

“I promised you the slayer” Said Crowley sternly. “And that is all you’ll get.” 

Hastur and Ligur walked over to the scarlet haired vampire in almost perfect unison. 

“You owe us” sneered Hastur. 

“I know what I owe you but this one’s mine” he said eying Aziraphale. “Now leave the two of us alone.” 

“You can’t order us around” retorted Ligur. 

“Not normally but this is my house” Crowley tore his eyes away from Aziraphale to stare Ligur dead in the eyes. “Out. Now.” 

Hastur let out a deep growl but both of them turned to the door, slinking out, darting disdainful looks at Crowley on their way out. 

While Aziraphale would never admit it, he felt a lot safer with Crowley then the other two. Despite him having just claimed Aziraphale he seemed more reasonable, more safe, and in some ways... all too familiar, as if he knew him. 

Crowley slowly walked forward, his glasses were back on so Aziraphale couldn’t see his expression, the rest of his face remained blank. The vampire reached out towards the boy’s face. Aziraphale flinched instinctively but Crowley didn’t seem to care, ripping the duct tape off of his face in one move. 

Many people would scream in a situation like this but Aziraphale was smarter than that, he knew that Crowley would have never removed his gag if there were people near the vicinity. Instead he decided to stay quiet. 

“I apologize for their behavior” Crowley pulled up a chair in front of Aziraphale, removing his glasses to clean them. “They can get a bit overzealous when it comes to humans, I won’t let them kill you.” 

There was a pause. He was waiting for a reaction from Aziraphale. He sighed. 

“You’ve got nothing to be afraid of Aziraphale!” He said, exasperated. 

“How did you-“ 

“You’re school ID was on you when I caught you.” He smirked “I’m not a stalker.” 

“Th-then how did you know where I’d be?” Aziraphale stuttered. 

“I didn’t, I thought the slayer would be there, but when I found out it was her friend instead I changed my plans.” 

“Changed your plans?” 

“Well initially I would have captured the slayer and let Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there tear her to peace’s but now I have slayer bait!” He smiled. 

“Not a very creative plan” said Aziraphale, shifting nervously. 

“No” responded Crowley “an oldie but a goodie” he smiled at Aziraphale, yellow eyes seeming so welcoming, and something about their conversation felt so normal, like he was used to this kind of interaction. 

“Why’d you protect me?” He asked. 

Suddenly Crowley’s expression lost its warmth. 

“I don’t know” answered the vampire. “Maybe I was just feeling like a nice bloke.” And with that, he left. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Gabe spent the entire day worrying. The normally attentive student was absent minded in all of her classes. 

Aziraphale always told her when he was missing a day of school. He wouldn’t just ghost her! 

She worried through all of her classes, asking their shared teachers weather his parents called him in sick. Wondering what was going on. 

They hadn’t, but then again they wouldn’t. They rarely cared what was going on with their son, when he came hunting at night with her they didn’t even notice he was gone, she resented them for it. 

She fiddled with the cross around her neck as she walked to the library after school. It was a nervous tick of hers, and boy oh boy was she nervous. 

When she got to the front desk the same lazy employee was there. She politely cleared her throat to pry his attention away from his book. 

Nothing. 

She knocked lightly on the desk. 

Nothing. 

“Excuse me sir” he jumped almost three feet at the sound of the voice. 

“Ah! Uh.. yes? Are you uh.. checking in” he mumbled. 

“No, I just wanted to know if Azi was here last night.” 

“Oh!” The employee said sounding more friendly “you mean Aziraphale. Yeah! He checked in, but I must’ve missed him leaving..” 

“You didn’t see him leave?” She could feel her heart in her throat and the blood pumping in her ears. 

“Nope.” 

“Wait wait, were there any other people here last night??” She questioned. 

“Well... he scratched his head, there was a lady who took out a cook book and some handsome redhead with a man bun.” 

“Did you see HIM leave?” She asked, immediately recognizing the description. 

“Come to think of it... no.” Said the employee, scratching his head. 

She cursed under her breath, a thing that she did not often do. 

“Thank you.” She said, through gritted teeth, before leaving the library and slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming!


End file.
